They're not you
by llucida
Summary: Três anos separados. Um reencontro. Qual o significado de um 'sempre? Pode um amor adolescente renascer? Fic Makorra
1. Chapter 1

They're not you

Um ciumento Mako à respeito do passado de Korra nos seis meses em que esteve desaparecida.

Tudo era um pouco irritante, o barulho, as pessoas, o lugar insalubre. Não era diferente de alguns lugares que teve que pisar graças à comida barata, durante sua peregrinação pelo antigo reino da Terra. Ela e Mako foram ali para isso, após uma exaustiva perseguição dos seguidores de Kuvira que capturaram o príncipe WU em um conflito mais cedo, estavam famintos. E mesmo ali, era mais agradável que andar à esmo através da névoa acinzentada das ruas estreitas e vazias de Republic City durante aquela noite fria. Eles estavam sem qualquer pista e não tinham mais sentido vagar no escuro e entraram no primeiro lugar que encontraram.

Mas nada naquele lugar era mais irritante que a presença soturna e ranzinza de Mako. Não era como se tivessem brigado, eles tinham conversas amistosas,e até divertidas, como antigamente, mas havia uma áurea quase formal, uma distância que ele impunha e nunca deixava claro o que era. Naquele momento ela não estava com paciência pra lidar com toda aquela... Aquela frieza.

Tentou se misturar a multidão, mas podia sentir a presença da qual fugia. Impensadamente, se viu aceitando um drink que um estranho a ofereceu no meio daquela multidão, sob um olhar frio e duro que a observava à distância.

...

_Idiota,_repreendeu a si mesmo enquanto a via ir em direção ao bar com um homem alto, com traços típicos da Nação do fogo: Cabelos negros e longos com olhos âmbar. _Idiota,_ susurrou para si mesmo, mas dessa vez era sobre aquele homem, que conversava distraidamente com Korra. Korra... Ela que sempre fora linda, havia se transformado em uma bela mulher. Postura relaxada, os cabelos curtos teimando em cair pelo rosto enquanto se movia. Os traços, que sempre foram belos quando namoravam, haviam se acentuado, se definido, passando um ar mais maduro. Sentia que podia ficar ali, contemplando-a por tempo indeterminado. Na verdade não ali, queria estar no lugar daquele rapaz que conversava com ela os últimos 29 minutos e 54 segundos. Sentiu uma onda de irritação crescer em cada segundo, que passou, mas nada comparado a quando o viu se inclinar em direção a ela, elevando uma das mãos, fazendo menção de embalá-la em seus braços. Havia desejo nos olhos do homem, um desejo tão... Carnal. Ele nunca a havia tocado enquanto namoravam. A garota destemida e impulsiva se revelara, inesperadamente, tão inseguras e cautelosas se tratando uma relação mais íntima. Ele, que não era mais experiente e seguro que ela, nunca teve problemas em lidar com isso. A verdade é que estava tão aterrorizado quanto ela, se tratando disso, e não tinha pressa. Queria passar a vida com ela, e em sua mente, tinham todo o tempo do mundo. Passariam a vida juntos, certo? Mas ela não era mais aquela garota de 18 anos, inexperiente e insegura que havia namorado. O tempo passou e a levou para longe. Era uma mulher, que passou os últimos seis meses andando pelo reino da Terra. Pode ter encontrado alguém, ou muitos alguéns. Ela era livre, um espírito da água, mutável e impetuosa, podia fazer o que quisesse. Mesmo repetindo esse mantra, a perspectiva de outro a tocando o deixava irracionalmente irritado. Buscou afastar o pensamento. Korra se retraiu mediante o contato, sua postura ficou repentinamente tensa, mas o homem não parecia inclinado a desistir da aproximação. Por mais ridículo que parecesse, ele não podia conter o impulso de ir lá e acabar com aquilo.

E não conteve.

-Korra, é hora de irmos – Disse, tirando o copo de sua mão e agarrando o seu braço, esperando que ela o seguisse.

-O quê? O que pensa que está fazendo?- Indagou raivosamente, puxando-o para o lado, esperando ser discreta e não constranger o rapaz com que conversava anteriormente com a cena.

-Você está acompanhada?- Perguntou o rapaz da nação do fogo

Korra hesitou em explicar a embaraçosa situação. Mako se conteve encarando-o firmemente, o rapaz manteve o olhar dignamente, se limitando a acenar, quando Mako se virou caminhando em passos largos, com Korra em seu encalço, perguntando que diabos ele tinha na cabeça, enquanto a multidão se impunha em meio deles.

-Nós temos um trabalho a fazer- Disse com uma voz pausada e fria.

-Tínhamos acordado em continuar com as buscas amanhã- Refutou

\- Sim, e provavelmente você não fará se virar a noite com seu amiguinho.

-Só estávamos conversando

-Quero saber como ele pretendia continuar fazendo isso com a língua dentro da sua boca –Disse sarcástico- Você não está mais no Reino da Terra, para passar a noite por aí, com estranhos. -Disse com uma voz pausada e fria.

-Ah, então já te avisaram que passei os últimos meses dormindo com todo o reino da Terra–''_ao invés de lutando pra me reestabelecer, após um homem louco me envenenar''_ queria completar, mas não... Não queria soar como uma vítima, apesar da suposição irritá-la, disse com os lábios crispando de raiva:

– Então se quer mesmo saber, sim Mako, eu passei todo esse tempo dormindo com caras aleatórios, e olha... Foi ótimo, de-li-ci-o-so, eles...

-Chega Korra!- Interrompeu Mako bruscamente, não queria mais ouvir uma palavra, enquanto Korra ria com gosto e lançava um olhar de desdém e deboche.

\- Em todo caso, foi bem melhor que estar aqui, vendo você me tratar como uma estranha. – Disse, cuspindo as últimas palavras sentindo o gosto amargo do que aquilo significava.

\- E não foi isso que você se esforçou pra se tornar? Três anos, agindo como se as pessoas que se importam com você não existissem. - Replicou Mako, sentindo o rosto queimar de raiva. Porém, assim que falou isso, desejou pegar as palavras de volta: O rosto de Korra, que não estava tão diferente do seu até então, mudou rapidamente para uma expressão de decepção, denunciando o que ele havia sido ao falar isso. _Cruel._

-Tanto faz. - Disse Korra, reestabelecendo-se e indo embora, esse perdendo em meio a multidão, deixando um Mako desconcertado e envergonhado.

_Idiota _disse mais uma vez para si mesmo


	2. Chapter 2

Para ele não era difícil imaginar onde ela estava. Apesar do tempo passado, ele sabia exatamente onde ela gostava de ir tirar um tempo para pensar em Republica City. Ela estava sentada pensativa no deck de madeira que dava para o Rio, onde pessoas pescavam durante o dia, ou apenas sentavam para apreciar a baía. Era a vista mais bonita da cidade, particularmente àquela hora, onde as luzes da cidade preenchiam o horizonte como estrelas no meio da noite. Precisava desculpar-se.

-Korra, eu lamento. – Introduziu Mako desconcertado, aproximando-se de onde ela estava sentada, mas ela não se virou para olhá-lo- Foram três anos sem falar com você. Três anos sem saber como estava buscando cada vestígio de notícias com Tenzin ou seus pais, sem ter a oportunidade de saber como realmente se sentia. Você se fechou para o mundo, e foi doloroso não fazer mais parte de sua vida. Aí você ainda some por seis meses, deixando todos loucos. Eu...

\- Eu li cada uma das cartas. – Interrompeu Korra, que ainda se recusava a olhá-lo- Todos os dias. A ponto de poder visualizar cada detalhe que me contavam, e o que não me contavam. Juro que podia ouvir a Lin anunciando seu novo trabalho de baby sitter, seu muxoxo, ver sobrancelhas arqueando em desgosto... - Continuou, dessa vez esquivando o olhar, tentando afastar lágrimas começavam a querer sair. - Mesmo que não estivesse lá. Eu nunca quis afastá-los... Eu só não sabia o que falar. Vocês estavam seguindo com suas vidas e a minha estava um... Um pesadelo. Eu não quero ser uma estranha, não quero estar mais tão... Desconectada– Conclui em lágrimas, lembrando-se do que Toph lhe falara, enquanto Mako a envolvia em um longo e profundo abraço. Ela podia sentir todas as defesas e distância criada por eles, tanto pelo isolamento de Korra, quanto pela postura defensiva que Mako adotara nos últimos dias, ruir. Ela não queria mais essa distância.

-Korra... - Mako a mantinha em seus braços esperando que ela deixasse toda aquela dor ir. Podia sentir sua respiração, cada batimento de seu coração, sua vulnerabilidade e força. Tudo ali. _Não era a Korra que conhecia_?- Você nunca será uma estranha para mim. – Disse, encarando-a seriamente, segurando aquela face que tanto amava e afastando com um toque um pouco daquela corrente salgada que a perpassava – Não é como se o tempo fosse algo que importasse.

-Vou lembra-lo disso quando tiver hora extra com o Wu- Disse sorrindo e enxugando as lágrimas, apressando-se para libertar-se do abraço após uma longa pausa, onde eles se olharam profundamente. Korra podia notar a preocupação e honestidade no rosto de Mako, podia sentí-lo tão _perto_. Como se houvesse uma conexão quase palpável os mantendo ali, naquele abraço. Naquele olhar. Havia algo naquela proximidade que fazia seu estômago se retorcer e seu rosto queimar.

-Não diga isso, diria que até a Kuvira ficará com pena de mim quando chutá-lo ao amanhecer, por não aguentar o drama de chá de cactos com repolho para o café e suas exigências para o sono de beleza.

-Não parece tão terrível.

-Certo cinco palavras: _Sessões. Xâmanicas. Na. Repolho. Corp._ Tá bom pra você? – Sibilou Mako, lembrando-se da mania que Wu adquiriu de ir diariamente para essas sessões, obrigando Mako a participar.

-Sessões Xamânicas, sério? Ele não parece alguém lá muito espiritualizado. -Divertiu-se Korra, admitindo que era um bom argumento.

-Bem, ele não é. Ele dizia que era para expansão espiritual ou algo assim, mas posso assegurar que garotas era 6/7 dos motivos que levavam Wu até lá.

-Wow!- Exclamou Korra pensativa- Então não era tão ruim, de todo. - Disse tentando soar descontraída, mas pensar naquilo não a deixava nada contente.- Digo,_garotas,_encontros. Você sabe_... -_Insistiu meio embaraçada, não sabendo porquê do tema a atrair tanto.

-É, pode-se dizer que saí com algumas. - Disse

-Ual, temos aqui um Dom Ruan.- Disse Korra forçando um sorriso nervoso

-Não ferra, Korra.- Brincou, tentando matar o assunto.

-Então... Você conheceu alguém? Algo como namorada? – Perguntou hesitante, sentindo as bochechas queimarem, não sabendo se queria mesmo saber a resposta. Amaldiçoou-se pela curiosidade mórbida. Não havia como ela gostar de ouvir nada que envolvesse Mako com outras garotas, como ela não podia conter a atração por esse tema?

\- Bem, eu conheci algumas garotas legais, mas não é como se tivesse como ir pra frente.

-Por quê? -Indagou Korra, sem nem pensar se estava sendo invasiva.

-Só...- Hesitou, lembrando-se de todas as vezes em que sentiu-se frustrado em seus encontros. Todas as vezes em ficava contando as horas para voltar pra casa e ficar sozinho, por mais legal e linda que fosse a outra garota que estivesse com ele. Aquele vazio que sentia. E lembrou-se do padrão de garotas com quem se encontrava. Asami o havia repreendido mil vezes por isso, mas estava lá: As vezes se pegava aceitando sair com alguém só por usar um detalhe azul, ou uma franja de lado. _Patético_.

Apesar da pergunta desconcertá-lo, e o fazer coçar a cabeça nervosamente, e de não achar uma ideia particularmente boa contar o que tinha em mente, se perdeu olhando profundamente para aqueles olhos azuis inquietos que aguardavam uma resposta. Foi quase um reflexo levantar as mãos para tocar aquela face escura e doce.

\- Não era como estar com você.- Admitiu, fazendo a garota jurar que parou de respirar por um minuto.


	3. Chapter 3

Após o que pareceu uma eternidade assolada por uma combustão de pensamentos e emoções, Korra consegui expressar o que pairava em sua cabeça: Confusão.

-Mako, o que você está falando... Por quê? – Perguntou Korra, confusa. Havia passado os últimos três anos tentando manter um túmulo sobre o seu passado, sobre _esses sentimentos_. E agora ele estava ali, bagunçando tudo. Fazendo seu coração palpitar freneticamente, e ela nem ao sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, nem sabia se realmente queria saber o significado daquilo.- Digo, eu tenho que ir.- Retificou, esquivando-se do seu olhar, fazendo menção de partir.

-Korra, eu lamento... Sei que não é hora de falarmos sobre isso, que está tudo uma loucura. -Mako a conteve, segurando seu braço e buscando encará-la, enquanto ela tentava desviar o olhar. Arrependia-se de ter escolhido aquele momento para falar aquilo.- Só prometa que teremos essa conversa.

Ele a fitou com uma expressão séria, esperando que se comprometesse a ceder um momento.

\- Qual é o ponto? Faz três anos.- Ela exclamou exasperada.

-Eu sei, eu sei que pra você pode não fazer sentido, mas eu... Eu preciso disso.- Admitiu Mako, frustrado e com voz cortada.

-Por quê?

-Por que, Korra?- Indagou pronto para falar tudo. Talvez não tivesse nunca mais a oportunidade de ter essa conversa. _O sempre_ funcionara até então como uma âncora, o prendendo aquele momento, talvez só assim encontrasse liberdade. - Porque eu nunca vou conseguir seguir em frente sem isso. Eu não posso continuar buscando você em cada encontro, buscando fragmentos de você em cada mulher, apegando-me a cada detalhe que lembre você. Eu não posso mais continuar sendo assombrado pela esperança de ter você de volta.. – Hesitou por um momento, tentando recuperar-se e encará-la seriamente. Precisava ver nos seus olhos turquesa, que agora estava sendo novamente percorrido por um curso silencioso e intenso de lágrimas, a verdade. - Eu acredito em nós, Korra, e preciso saber se você também.

\- Eu disse sempre, Mako- Disse, aproximando-se e colando os lábios no dele. Suas mãos logo foram levadas à sua face úmida, e após uma ligeira carícia, chegaram a seus cabelos curtos e seus dedos percorreram suas mechas castanha, sentindo emanar uma fragrância suave que era só dela. Quando ela interrompeu o beijo, buscando deixar ir aquelas lágrimas mistas de todas as emoções que a envolviam, suas testas se colaram. Não havia palavras a ser ditas, e sua cabeça aconchegou-se na curva do pescoço dele. Seus braços não hesitaram em envolvê-la completamente. Podia sentir a pulsação de todo o seu corpo, o calor e vida que emanava daquele ser e era como se eles fossem duas chamas, partilhando da mesma energia. E naquele momento, ela era toda sua.

-Agora eu realmente preciso fazer algo- Disse, interrompendo o silêncio.

Mako a encarou, devia prever o que estava por vir devido a cara marota que lhe lançou. Mas soltou um o quê quase instantâneo.

-Você não vai gostar, mas realmente preciso- Disse, forçando um olhar sério, mas havia um riso contido em sua expressão, denunciando o que viria. Ela, sem cerimônia, atacou seu cabelo com as mãos, bagunçando-o.

-Korra, você não pode sair por aí, atacando covardemente o cabelo das pessoas.- Falou, prendendo as suas mãos, que já haviam começado a ensaiar dobra de ar para garantir o estrago, em um golpe em que prendeu seu pulso um no outro e circunscreveu um rápido caminho até suas costas, assegurando sua rendição.

-E você não pode simplesmente assassinar seu topete com hairspray.- Protestou rindo e lutando pra se libertar do inesperado abraço.- Parece ilegal.

-Há muita coisa ilegal por aqui- Sussurrou Mako, deferindo beijos suaves em seu pescoço, fazendo-a sentir como se uma descarga elétrica percorresse todo seu corpo. Era uma raio, um raio quente e resultante de dois campos elétricos que se colidiam.

-Tipo?- Perguntou Korra, não resistindo à provocação.

-Ter esse cheiro..- Respondeu inalando a fragrância que deu cabelo emanava, fazendo ela sentir cada ponto do seu corpo se arrepiar. Suas mãos, que outrora prendiam seus pulsos, passara a percorrer um perigoso caminho através de sua blusa.- Essa pele...- Prosseguiu, mordiscando a curva de seu pescoço , suas mãos já alcançara a base do seu seio, quando ele se direcionou, com beijos, e lambidas, ao lóbulo de sua orelha. Já se sentia completamente rendida quando suas mãos quentes os envolveram, provocando uma corrente de luxúria e desejo.- Não estar onde quero.- Afirmou prosseguindo com os beijos, mas corra subitamente congelou.

_Estar onde quero. _Significava muita coisa. E envolviam apartamento, vinho, uma cama tremendo, lençóis farfalhando... E bem... Não era como se Mako soubesse que ela não passou os últimos três anos propriamente encontrando garotos. Na verdade, havia acabado de convencê-lo que passara ao menos os últimos seis meses fazendo isso. A perspectiva a deixou repentinamente tensa. Mako notou o corpo dela se enrijecer, parou e afrouxou o toque.

\- Tudo bem?- Perguntou hesitante e preocupado.

-Sim..- Korra afirmou, virando-se para ele, e deferindo leves beijinhos. – Só tenho que ir. _Pra minha casa._ – Enfatizou hesitante e embaraçada, esperando não soar rude.

-Claro- Mako assentiu pensativo, dando-lhe um leve beijo na testa, e acompanhando-a até a ilha do templo do ar. Quando chegaram, sua presença foi rapidamente notada por Senna, que os encontrou na escadaria, apressando-se para abraçar a filha.

-Estava tão preocupada. Vocês saíram desde tão cedo.- Expressou Senna, ainda mantendo a filha nos braços.

-Sim, e eu e o Mako acabamos perdendo a pista do

Wu. – Disse Korra, fazendo sua mãe voltar a atenção para a presença do Mako. Ele acenou um olá com um sorriso, mas a expressão da mulher se tornara severa assim que o encarou.

-Você está tão imunda, filha. E precisa descansar.- Disse, voltando-se novamente para Korra

-É, eu realmente preciso de uma banho. – Korra concordou divertida, apreciando o modo imperativo da mãe.

-Vá.- Sua mãe ordenou. Ela deu um acenou de adeus para Mako e bufou um Ok, Ok, para a mãe. Não queria ter se despedido de um modo tão distante, mas também não desejava responder perguntas àquela hora anunciando a volta deles. Queria que aquela noite fosse um segredo só deles.

Ao menos por enquanto.

Senna observou imóvel a filha subir a escadaria até entrar no templo, e em seguida olhou para Mako. Estava claro que ela queria conversar alguma coisa. Mako se viu nervoso ao perceber isso, mas se manteve ali, esperando o momento que ela achasse propício falar.

-Mako.- Disse com a voz pausada e fria atraindo seu olhar.- Só eu sei o quanto Korra, à despeito de ser a pessoa mais poderosa do nosso mundo, do espírito forte e impetulante, pode ser frágil e vulnerável.

-Senhora, eu.. .

-Não- Interrompeu ela e ele calou-se imediatamente. Não era o seu momento de falar.

\- A Korra passou por muita coisa esses últimos anos. Agora ela está se reestabelecendo e eu só quero que esteja certo sobre qual lugar quer ocupar na vida de_ minha filha_.

Mako sentiu toda a força e ferocidade daquela mulher se expressar nas duas últimas palavras. Ele teve certeza que em nome disso, aquela mulher tímida e reservada mataria e morreria.

Mako assentiu, mantendo o olhar fixo.

-Eu sei que palavras e tudo que menos importa agora, mas eu posso assegurar que eu e a senhora temos algo incomum: Eu também amo a Korra mais do quê a minha própria vida. Só posso assegurar que sou capaz de tudo para vê-la feliz.

A mulher assentiu.

-Vá.-Disse por fim.

Não duvidava das palavras do rapaz, mas também não estava certa sobre o quanto aquilo bastaria.


	4. Chapter 4

Após três longos anos ela havia voltado. Katara havia dito que voltaria quando seu estado emocional voltasse a se restabelecer. Disse-lhe que havia parado devido à sua depressão e a sua alimentação. Ou falta dela.

Visto isso, ela deveria se sentir feliz, mas aquela maldita dor e sensação de que o mundo estava girando em looping infinito à alpha centauri não permitia.

-Eu. Quero. Morrer.- Sibilou Korra, talvez pela milésima vez essa manhã,se jogando contra os travesseiros.

-Não seja ingrata.- Disse sua mãe puxando o travesseiro de seu rosto e a fazendo se sentar para tomar o terceiro chá do dia.

-Ingrata, porque não é a senhora que está tendo uma oferta combo de um parto com virose hemorrágica.

-É um bom sinal Korra. Esse sangue é sobre vida.

-Exceto que vida é tudo que isso nunca será.

Korra sabia que na Tribo da Água as mulheres atribuíam um significado quase místico à esse período. Era o sangue de onde vinha a vida, afinal. Mas além do fato dela não se importar muito com esse misticismo, ela tinha certeza que uma vida era tudo que ela jamais geraria. Katara certa vez lhe disse que não tinha total dimensão dos danos que o veneno causaria, e não precisava ser uma aprendiz dela pra imaginar que esterilidade poderia ser um deles.

-Querida, em todo caso, isso significa que você está ficando bem, após todo esse tempo. Ele não é um sangue de vida apenas por vir de onde ela é gerada, mas também pó ser o único sangue que não advém de um trauma, fruto de um processo natural do seu corpo. E após sangrar tanto nessas ingratas batalhas que traçou nos últimos anos, fique feliz por um sinal dos vitória.

Ela olhou para a mãe com carinho, talvez pudesse processar tudo e abraçá-la, se não fosse o ímpeto de se desfazer de qualquer coisa que tivesse ingerido.

Sua mãe se apresso em ampará-la com uma bacia.

Quando não tinha mais nada para se livrar, sua mãe pegou o recipiente e acenou para uma presença que não notara.

-Olá, Mako.- Cumprimentou, sua mãe.

Korra se virou e o cumprimentando com um sorriso.

-Olá, eu estava esperando você no pier e como não apareceu eu...- Começou Mako, sem jeito.

-Tudo bem, eu lembro que havia combinado de ir com você.- Interrompeu.

-Korra, tudo bem? Encontrei com Jinora e ela mandou eu trazer isso – Indagou a observando preocupadamente e a entregando a xícara de chá.

Havia a esperado pelas últimas duas horas por ela. Nesse tempo, reorganizou os grupos de buscas em sete postos estratégicos da cidade e estava prestes embarcar as oito com uma equipe para Omashu. Não se irritara com o atraso, Korra odiava manhãs e ele desconfiava que ela se quer soubesse o significado de _cedo. _Talvez tivesse riscado do dicionário, ou acrescendo algo como _duas horas mais tarde._

-É... É só uma...Indisposição.- Disse embaraçadamente pegando umas almofadas e se dirigindo a uma poltrona.- Mas acho que não posso ir agora.

Imaginava o escândalo que sua mãe faria se quer pensasse em sair assim e que não seria nada agradável vomitar em meio a uma missão. Ele continuou a fita-la com ar de preocupação e ela nem pensava em entrar no mérito do motivo de sua indisposição.- Em todo caso você entrou com cara de quem estava louco pra me contar algo, fala, descobriu algo?

-Bem... Não sobre o Wu. Estava olhando o Diário Oficial e...

\- Espíritos! Que tipo de pessoa lê o Diário Oficial?- Interrompeu Korra, debochada e não contendo o riso.

-O tipo de pessoa que odeia seu emprego?- Respondeu ele em um tom displicente. Acostumara-se a olhar todos os dias o Diário Oficial esperando que ser guarda costas do wu fosse apenas um pesadelo horrível. Jurara que olharia até sua nomeação como detetive aparecesse lá novamente.

-Vai aparecer logo, officer- Disse, jogando-lhe uma de suas almofadas.

-E também- Disse agarrando a almofada e sentando-se em sua cama - acaba sendo mais legal que ler certas colunas no jornal normal, com especulações sobre um tal romance entre a Avatar e a herdeira Sato.

-O quê?- Perguntou não contendo a gargalhada. - A Asami é linda e tal, mas... Eu já tenho uma esposa.

-Não, você não fez isso- Disse jogando de volta a almofada e gesticulando exasperadamente- Nunca mais faça piadas com suas vidas passada, é... Creepy e... Apenas não faça.

-Sim, o que você tem pra mostrar?

\- Veja quem foi nomeada Conselheira Oficial da República Unida.

-Não brinca!- Exclamou Korra se apressando para tomar o jornal de sua mão – Sou eu. Eu Mako? E eu tenho um salário. O mais perto que já cheguei de um salário foi receber alguns trocados lutando na Terra.

-Espera, você trabalhou de lutadora?- Indagou Mako com um misto de surpresa e preocupação.

-Longa história. – Disse displicente, voltando sua atenção inteiramente para o fato de ter um salário- Espíritos, eu nunca tive um salário na vida. O que é que se faz?- Perguntou, com um misto de sinceridade e jocosidade. Era muito dinheiro e ela definitivamente não estava acostumada a isso. A ideia de trabalhar e receber um salário parecia muito abstrata. Sempre tivera pessoas cuidando dela e mesmo no tempo que passou sozinha, contava com alguns suprimentos que seus pais lhe deram para a viagem e com algum dinheiro que gastou para se manter por um tempo. Também nunca recebeu nada quando jogava nos furões de Fogo, até porque após o campeonato teve todo o tumulto com Amon e Hiroshi.

-Pessoas costumam comprar coisas. Sobreviver. E a senhorita vai me explicar direito essa história de lutar na terra.

\- Prometo contar depois, ok?- Ela sabia que tinham muito a falar sobre esses três anos.- Agora eu nem sei se é certo receber por isso.- Ponderou, não podia negar que sempre usufruíra de certos privilégios por ser a avatar, fora praticamente criada pela White lótus por isso. Mas a ideia de receber uma espécie de salário por isso parecia especialmente errada. -Como os outros avatares viviam? Digo, aposto que antigamente não havia vagas em Conselhos da República Unida, ou White lótus para cuidar de avatares... Ou mesmo pais. Como Aang construiu esse castelo, afinal?

Provavelmente não teve pais em todas suas encarnações, o que fazia da questão levantada subitamente séria e importante.

Nunca havia parado pra pensar no que fazia nas vidas passadas, sempre prestara atenção nas aventuras e partes emocionantes das histórias dos avatares, coisas corriqueiras como essa se quer eram filtradas por suas mente, mas apostava que devia ter sido ensinado a ela em aulas de história.

-Sinto informar, Avatar Korra, mas eu acho que você roubava.

Ela riu com gosto. Além de tudo era estranhamente engraçado ver Mako a chamando de Avatar Korra e falando como se ela e os outros avatares fossem a mesma pessoa.

-Quem diria hein, esse castelo todo com dinheiro negro.- Disse, percorrendo o olhar pela sua volta. A ideia de que havia levantado aquelas paredes na sua vida passada lhe ocorreu pela primeira vez. Toda a história de reencarnação não havia sido absorvida completamente por sua mente mesmo após 21 anos. Nunca conseguira pensar nos demais avatares e ela mesma como a mesma pessoa. Apesar de saber que eram, tecnicamente. Olhando em volta, estava certa que não poderia ser a mesma pessoa que construíra um castelo daqueles. Até porque, sempre simpatizara mais com as pequenas ocas do sul. Definitivamente, não era essa pessoa. Não era nem a mesa pessoa que era há quatro anos atrás.

Ainda sentia seu corpo se enfraquecer mediante ao embulho no seu estômago e a sensação que ele não parava de girar, acompanhado de uma dor latente abaixo do abdômen fazendoá apertar fortemente almofadas contra si, afim de deviar a atenção da dor, quando Mako a encarou precoupado mais uma vez.

-Korra, o que aconteceu? Você está bem?

Teria enrolado pra responder se não tivesse lhe ocorrido que talvez Mako ainda estivesse lá ao invés de se apressando para sua missão porque queria saber se ela realmente estava bem. Provavelmente não havia passado coisas agradáveis em sua mente já que estivera envenenada por três anos.

-É só que.. Bem...- Introduziu hesitante e embarassada- Depois de eu ser envenenada, minha menstruação parou e agora, bem... Voltou.

\- Três anos?- Perguntou Mako, sinceramente preocupado. Sua orelhas queimaram ao entrar no tema, mas tinha certeza que aquilo não era um bom sinal.

-É, mas as Katara falou que não era por causa do veneno, nem por alguma doença, era... Eu. Mas agora tá tudo ok – Finalizou esperando que ele logo desfizesse aquela expressão preocupada.

Ele a observou pensando em tudo que ela havia passado.. Ela estava magra. O corpo que outrora fora atlético havia substituído por uma versão quase sem músculos e até com ossos da clavícula mais evidentes. Lembra-se bem de seu estado emocional quando deixou Republic City, sua depressão. Ela quase não comia.

-Venha- Disse pegando suas duas mãos esperando que ela se levantasse

-Ah, Mako, não, me deixa aqui. E já ta na hora de você ir. – Protestou fazendo muxoxo.

-Não.- Insistiu puxando-s pelas mãos novamente até que ela cedeu. Em seguida a encaminhou até a cama para que se sentasse.

-Fecha os olhos- Pediu, estendendo suas mãos.

\- O que você ta fazendo?- Perguntou, obedecendo ao pedido.

-Bem, eu não sou um aprendiz da Katara mas... Bem, só não abra os olhos nem se assuste ok?

Korra assentiu.

Ela sentiu um leve aquecimento na ponta dos seus dedos e em seguida ciclos de energia sendo circunscritos na palma de sua mão. Podia reconhecer o caminho que era circunscrito, ele estava estabilizando seus pólos de energia vital através daqueles desenhos. Seus chakras. Nunca havia visto algo assim ser feito com fogo. Podia sentir seu corpo relaxar enquanto a dor e sensação de mal estar se dissipava.

Abriu os olhos algum tempo depois, após essa longa sensação de relaxamento se apoderar de seu corpo e o observou por um longo período. Se perguntou como ele conseguia ser tão habilidoso. Havia feito uma pequena chama, menor que uma faísca e inteiramente azul. Não sabia se surpreendia mais por ele conseguir realizar uma combustão completa em uma chama tão pequena, por saber fazer mandalas curativas ou pela habilidade de não queimá-la mesmo com aquela proximidade. Seu toque era tão delicado e sua expressão era de extrema concentração.

-A dica é fechar os olhos, Korra.- Disse o cenho franzido, sem tirar os olhos de suas mão.

-O que foi isso?- Perguntou curiosa.

-Mandalas espirituais.

Korra acenou, podia entender como aqueles ciclos atuavam em seu corpo etérico, estabilizando seus meridianos.

-Como aprendeu isso?

-Minha mãe. Ela fazia isso quando eu e o Bolin ficávamos doentes. Não me pergunte como ela aprendeu.

-Não tem nem palpites?

-Bem, ela era apaixonada por alquimia e algumas ciências esotéricas e espirituais antigas.

-Sério? Acho que não dá pra imaginar muitos firebendings ligados à isso.- Em geral, ela sempre acreditara que espiritualidade era mais para pessoas do ar, talvez como desculpa por seu próprio não talento para isso.

-Ela era meio louca, sabe. Mas também divertida e expansiva. Uma vez, ela quis testar choques elétricos no pai, jurava que as correntes elétricas dos raios poderiam manipular sua energia vital, revertendo anomalias nos centros de energia.

-E ele?

-Dividiu a casa em dois lados por uma semana.- Disse, rindo.

-Parece ter muito boas lembranças. - Disse Korra após observar o modo que ele falava da mãe, como se tivesse sido transportado subitamente para outra época.

-Sim, todos os dias havia uma invencionice. - Disse rindo.- Mas fecha os olhos.

Ela fechou e foi tomada por uma sensação melhor e mais apaziguadora que da primeira vez. Uma de suas mãos distraidamente se apoiou na cama. Então aconteceu.

Ela pôde ver exatamente onde Wu estava.


	5. Chapter 5

Se sentia extremamente estúpida.

Levara quatro dias para executar o plano. Kuvira planejava atacar a cidade levando Wu como refém real para facilitar a negociação. Eles pretendiam atacar a frota que marchava rumo a cidade antes de chegarem a Haru's Village, entretanto, o primeiro passo do plano não se tratava de uma ataque direto; consistia em por primeiramente o príncipe em segurança, mediante uma invasão secreta. Foram bem sucedidos em imobilizar os guardas que mantinham Wu cativo, e o resgataram. Estavam prestes a sair do lugar e sinalizar para que a outra parte do plano fosse executada quando Korra percebeu que não podia ignorar a energia espiritual que exalava de um dos convés do navio. Seria a arma secreta de Kuvira? E se pudesse destruí-la antes mesmo de ela poder usar e acabar com tudo aquilo? Esses pensamentos soavam em sua cabeça como ordens de comando , enquanto ela espreitava os corredores, esperando o momento certo dela e seus amigos pularem da embarcação rumo ao submarino que os aguardava.

–Levem o príncipe em segurança. – Pediu incisiva, olhando seriamente para Asami e Mako.

–Korra, o que você vai fazer?- Perguntou Mako.

– Só leve-o daqui. Agora. –Ordenou, correndo em direção ao corredores. Alguns guardas detectaram os fugitivos, e se preparavam para o contra-ataque, quando os três se jogaram no mar.

Foi uma atitude estúpida.

Agora podia ver. Kuvira havia instalado um sistema de segurança na saleta anterior a do objeto que emanava aquela energia espiritual tão forte, e agora estava presa em um convés de platina, atada com três barras do material. O sistema havia se ativado assim que pisou no centro do cômodo, a jogando contra a parede, prendendo-a com aquelas barras e bloqueando seu chi com um choque, que veio no momento do impacto na parede. Odiava não poder dobrar, sentia-se incapaz. O efeito paralisante não havia passado quando ouviu duas vozes.

–Olha quem temos aqui- Zombou a primeira a primeira voz dando um sorriso de satisfação

–A avatar.- Afirmou a segunda voz, como se estivesse tentando dizer a si mesmo que aquilo estava acontecendo.

Ela observou os dois homens se aproximarem cautelosamente. Havia certo receio em seus olhares, certamente não achavam a coisa mais segura do mundo se aproximar da avatar. Mas havia também curiosidade, e outra coisa que ela demorou para entender.

–Ela vai nos render muito.- Lembrou um, encarando-a. O homem tinha um cheiro forte de álcool, seu hálito não negava o consumo.

– Kuvira nos dará tudo quando souber. – Disse outro, mal podendo esperar para contatar a chefe.

–Ela não precisa saber agora. – A figura com hálito de álcool propôs, fitando-a novamente e elevando a mão até seu pescoço. Os dedos frios deslizaram da sua clavícula até a base do seu maxilar, fazendo-a sentir um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

A percepção do que se passava na cabeça daqueles homens caiu sobre si fazendo-a congelar.

–É, a princesinha dos quatro elementos não é nada mal...- Respondeu o outro, aproximando-se mais.

– Ela é tão linda... - Disse o que a segurava, deslocando os dedos para sua nuca e forçando seu rosto contra o seu. Estava há centímetros de distância, e ela pôde observar seu olhar percorrer cada centímetro de sua face.

Ela buscou se concentrar no mar lá fora. Era seu elemento natural. Eles cometeram o deslize de deixar a porta aberta. Se Ming podia dobrar sem os braços, ela também podia. Não tinha certeza se o efeito do bloqueio de chi havia passado, mas quando aquela figura procurou romper a pequena diferença de distância que havia entre seus rostos, pôde sentir uma rajada de água invadir o compartimento como uma bala, derrubando-os e quebrando uma boa fração do navio.

Aparentemente foi o momento que Mako e Asami julgaram ideal para tomar de assalto. O submarino emergiu, Asami correu para ela, destravando o sistema de segurança que possuía a caixa de comando no centro do convés, enquanto Mako disparava raios contra os guardas que já estavam levantando.

–Você não vai levar nossa belezinha. – Respondeu o que a segurara anteriormente, contra-atacando com um lança de metal, conjurada na hora.

O firebender sentiu o sangue queimar em suas veias quando entendeu o que aquele homem havia planejado. Antes que o guarda pudesse impregnar o devido impulso para lançar, ele respondeu a tentativa o eletrocutando através do objeto de sua própria dobra.

– Você está bem?- Perguntou a amiga, após digitar uma série códigos que fizeram as barras de platina ceder.

–Sim, vamos embora. –Disse Korra, envergonhada. Sabia que aquilo tudo era culpa de sua imprudência, e agora os amigos estavam se arriscando por ela. A missão toda foi arruinada pro sua culpa.

Outros guardas perceberam o tumulto, atacando-os. Uma das equipes se encarregou de inutilizar o submarino com dobras de metal, os três se jogaram no mar. Korra utilizou dobra de ar para submergi-los durante a fuga, fazendo a frota inimiga perdê-los de vista.

Já estava se cansando, quando foram pegos por uma rede e lançados contra o assoalho de um navio da República Unida.

–Lin sempre delicada – Ouviu Asami zombar, enquanto buscava se livrar da rede.

Korra não se importava com os modos poucos ortodoxos da chefe. Ela devia estar furiosa, e com razão. Quando se desfez do emaranhado que a prendia, dirigiu-se a uma das grade de proteção do navio e se apoiou lá, ainda desnorteada.

–O que deu em você? – Irrompeu Mako à sua frente, exasperado.

–Eu lamento, eu não quis estragar as coisas. – Desculpou-se, constrangida.

–Nós somos uma equipe, Korra. Você não pode continuar achando que tem que lidar com tudo sozinha.- Falou segurando seus braços e deslizando nervosamente as mãos sobre as marcas que a barra de platina havia deixado – E não é a operação. – Prosseguiu, inspecionando as marcas com o olhar. - Tem ideia do que poderia ter acontecido? Ou do que aqueles homens pretendiam fazer com você?- Indagou a fitando seriamente.

– Eu estou bem, e eu só lamento, ok? – Disse, esquivando-se do seu toque com um nervoso balançar de ombros. Não tinha cara para olhá-lo depois do que aconteceu.

–Você sabe onde estamos? – Perguntou olhando para a proa. Algo parecia familiar.

–Não reconhece mais o Trovoada?- Perguntou uma voz grave que ela conhecia bem.

–Iroh!- Exclamou Korra correndo em sua direção e dando-lhe um efusivo abraço. Ela havia organizado o ataque com Lin e sub-representantes da marinha. O General encontrava-se montando guarda ao Oeste da península quando partiram, três dias atrás. – Não sabia que estaria aqui.

– Eu não poderia perder. – Disse o General, que se esforçara para chegar com suas tropas em tempo hábil assim que soube da invasão que Kuvira pretendia fazer, chacoalhando o cabelo da jovem carinhosamente.

–Olá, Mako. – Iroh disse acenando para ele quando Korra desfez o abraço, mantendo, no entanto, um de seus braços entrelaçados no corpo do outro.

–Olá... - Cumprimentou de volta, aproximando-se dos dois e forçando um sorriso.- Eu não lembro de vocês serem tão... Próximos?- Comentou, querendo soar meramente curioso.

– E não éramos. – Disse Korra rindo e olhando para o marinheiro real, ainda sem desgrudar do pescoço dele. – O sul enfrentou um problemão com ataques piratas a algumas ilhas e pediu reforços a República Unida.

–É, e a sede da White Lótus foi por meses uma boa base de apoio. – Disse o General dando uma olhadela para a avatar. – A Korra gostava de ouvir sobre o conflito, e sempre tinha contribuições brilhantes a fazer.

Na época que o Sul pediu cooperação internacional, Korra havia acabado de recuperar os movimentos das pernas. Havia certa onda de otimismo crescendo em si após eras. Foi animador ter a tropas por perto, ao menos ocasionalmente, quando estas aportavam após semanas por lá. Ela podia passar horas ouvindo Iroh contar sobre as batalhas, saques e zonas perigosas da área. Ficava feliz em se inteirar das operações, táticas e mesmo em poder palpitar à respeito das estratégias.

Korra corou com o elogio, e ambos começaram a relembrar alguns acontecimentos.

Mako sentiu crescer uma desagradável ideia sobre isso. Eles pareciam tão... Íntimos. Ela irritantemente permanecia grudada a ele. E ela havia corado. Eles haviam passado tanto tempo juntos, se tornaram amigos... Quem sabe mais o quê. Ainda por cima ele se sentia por fora da conversa, e não hesitou em sair com a primeira desculpa que veio em mente.

...

– Então você está aí. – Disse Korra da escadaria da adega após passar os últimos minutos procurando Mako.

O rapaz deferia socos contra um saco de pancadas improvisado no centro do compartimento.

_Ótimo lugar para atacar de pugilista_. Riu Korra, imaginando o porquê marujos bêbados resolverem colocar aquilo logo ali.

–Vai dizer por que você sumiu? – Perguntou ao perceber que ele a ignoraria.

–Achei que estava ocupada demais pra notar.- Respondeu, não tirando olhar do alvo.

– Não, isso não ciúmes, certo?

– Por que você é sempre tão presunçosa? - Indagou encarando-a.

– Tá na sua cara.- Respondeu ela rindo do rosto emburrado do firebender. – E espíritos, é o Iroh, ok? Não temos nada. – Concluiu lançando os braços em volta do pescoço do namorado.

–Você está tentando usar seu charme para me distrair?- Perguntou, não conseguindo se manter bravo com ela.- Porque está dando certo. – Concluiu fechando a distância entre eles.

Seus lábios se tocaram, e seu estômago pareceu levar uma facada. Foi fácil o beijo se intensificar rapidamente. Suas mãos deslizaram por suas costas trazendo-a para mais perto de si. Suas peles quentes colidiam querendo todo o calor um do outro. Ele a queria. A desejava urgentemente. Não interrompeu o beijo, quando seus braços a levantaram levando-a ao balcão da adega, sentando-a de frente para si. Queria que ela fosse sua. Urgentemente e completamente.

–Eu amo você. – Disse encarando-a por um breve momento, antes de começar a deferir beijos no seu pescoço e leves mordidas na clavícula, oscilando o percurso até a parte livre do seu colo. O detetive sentiu-se particularmente grato por ela ter trocado a usual regata azul por uma camiseta básica que dava aquele acesso. Ela sentia seu corpo queimar, era como se correntes elétricas percorressem cada um dos pontos em que ele tocava, entorpecendo-a.

Suas mãos direcionaram-se a seus seios, fazendo-os enrijecer com o contato. Korra abafou o som que saiu de sua boca provocado pela a sensação que a pressão daquelas mãos quentes sobre seus seios exerciam sobre ela. Ele gostava do fato daquele par se encaixar perfeitamente em suas mãos, como se tivessem sido feitos unicamente para ele. Seus dedos percorreram um caminho até a fina alça de sua blusa, enquanto seus lábios se voltaram novamente para a curva do seu pescoço. Ele podia inalar a fragrância de sua pele e cabelos, e senti-la tomar conta de seus sentidos. A queria tanto.

Ela foi tomada por alguns pensamentos que a inquietaram. Queria mesmo que as coisas passassem daquilo? Estava pronta para ir mais longe? Essas incertezas trouxeram uma onda de nervosismo. Antes que os dedos de Mako pudessem deslizar aquela alça, ela se pegou afastando-os. Ele parou imediatamente e a encarou.

– Fiz algo...- Ia perguntando, realmente preocupado, quando foi interrompido. Obviamente ela poderia apenas não querer aquilo, e para isso ela não lhe devia explicações, mas poderia também ser algo que ele fez. Não queria tê-la machucado, ou feito nada que a fizesse se sentir desconfortável, ou desrespeitada.

–Não, só... - Hesitou, desviando o olhar e apoiando as mãos no balcão.

–Korra, você sabe que pode me falar qualquer coisa. - Falou, segurando sua face e fazendo com que o seu olhar voltasse para o seu.

–Só não acho que estou pronta. - Admitiu embaraçada. Sabia que devia estar parecendo excessivamente estúpida a essa altura. Primeiro o fracasso com o plano e agora isso.

–Espere, você nunca... -Começou Mako hesitante. Ela havia dito que saiu com rapazes do reino da terra, e foram três anos fora. Não esperava por isso.

–Não... Nunca. - Interrompeu nervosamente - E eu sei o que falei aquele dia, mas eu só... Estava com raiva.

Admitiu de vez. A verdade era que não se encontrara com ninguém desde que terminaram. Tudo que aconteceu deixou sua vida tão tumultuada que encontros era tudo que menos pensava. E talvez, se tivesse pensado nisso realmente alguma vez durante aquele período, descobriria que não conseguiria sair com mais alguém justamente porque seu coração já tinha escolhido alguém.

Ele sabia como a Korra era quando estava com raiva, o quanto podia ser impulsiva e falar sem pensar. Fora longe só para provocá-lo. Mas ele não conseguia se sentir magoado com a mentira.

Ele a olhou como se estivesse vendo-a mais uma vez. Ela sabia que parecia patética. Aquilo devia ser esquecido, então o puxou para mais um beijo. Era tempo de fazer aquilo. Ela era a avatar. Não deveria ter medo. Queria que ele soubesse que ela iria até o fim, não iria hesitar.

–Korra. - Chamou Mako, a afastando.

–O que é?- Perguntou, puxando-o para outro beijo.

–Por favor - Interrompeu o beijo mais uma vez, esquivando-se. - Eu não quero que faça isso porque acha que _deve_ fazer. - Disse, olhando-a após o breve segundo que levou para recuperar o controle.

Pôde ver no seu olhar o que já sentiu em seu beijo: Havia determinação, como se ela tivesse estabelecido que _tinha_ que acontecer. Não desejo, vontade, só um certo desespero.

Ela abaixou o olhar preparando-se pra sair. Ele aproximou-se dela, e seus olhares encontraram-se novamente, até ele envolvê-la em um abraço.

–No seu tempo, ok?- Sussurrou, após inalar a fragrância emanada por seus cabelos e deferir um beijo em sua testa.

Ela assentiu.

–Agora acho que está um pouco tarde para todos nós.

–Sim. - Concordou ela. - É melhor eu ir.

Ele a acompanhou até seus aposentos e quase perdeu a noção do tempo mais uma vez com o beijo de despedida.

Os dias a seguir seriam difíceis, ambos sabiam. Mas naquela noite, eles souberam como era ter a mais completa paz em meio a uma guerra.


	6. Chapter 6

–_Long live the king yo, I'm from the empire state thats?_– Cantava Asami para o espelho, segurando correntes prateadas a calça saruel masculina de moletom que insistia em cair, enquanto Korra a acompanhava usando a maior t-shirt que já vestira, com um 'Come at me bro' impresso em letras garrafais no centro, um boné e calças caqui, não menos folgadas que a da Asami.

– _R.C, concrete jungle where dreams are made of, there's nothing you can't do_. – Korra a puxou para a cama, onde ambas começaram a pular, fazendo suas escovas de microfone, praticamente gritando os versos uma para outra, sem nem ligar em serem ouvidas.

Asami passara as últimas semanas no Templo do Ar. Korra a convidou para fica um tempo lá uma vez que não queria deixar a amiga sozinha após sua perda. Havia se passado dois meses desde a queda de Kuvira e as coisas na cidade estavam voltando ao normal.

–O que é isso?- Perguntou Mako, entrando no quarto.

–Isso é rap, bro. - Respondeu Asami gesticulando com os braços e agarrando a parte de baixo das calças.

– Das ruas de R.C para o mundo. – Disse Korra pulando da cama e indo dar um beijo no namorado. – Asami ontem inventou uma noite das garotas.

–Foi desastroso. – Recordou Asami. – Lembre-me de nunca mais deixar a Korra me maquiar.

–Mas você estava tão linda... E fofa como um panda. – Defendeu Korra.

–Talvez como Momo... Um Momo zumbi. – Disse a outra, pausando o som.

As duas riram.

– E eu perdi isso. – Falou Mako, não lembrando de já ter visto Korra maquiada.

Na noite anterior, Asami percebeu que nunca tiveram uma noite do tipo, o que ia contra seu código de ética. Então elas passaram a noite vestindo vestidos e mais vestidos apenas por diversão, penteando o cabelo uma da outra, e até pintaram as unhas. Korra, para sua surpresa, tinha certa coordenação para isso. A coisa só desandou mesmo na hora da maquiagem: Korra não fazia ideia de como usar nada daquilo, e como a noite consistia em uma arrumar a outra, a Asami virou a cobaia de uma Korra que sabe aplicar um delineador como um mamute sabe voar.

– Então, após nossa nem tão bem sucedida noite de garotas, resolvemos fazer o dia de Tom boy. – Contou Korra.

Isso explicou porque Korra estava sendo uma versão exagerada de si mesma. A garota estava sendo praticamente engolida pela camiseta.

–Onde acharam tudo isso?- Perguntou Mako, olhando para a variedade de trajes das garotas.

–Não achamos. – Riu Korra, lembrando-se do assalto que fizeram durante a noite.

–Depois que a ilha encheu de nômades do ar, muita coisa foi sendo jogada nos depósitos... - Contou Asami. Apesar de Pema constantemente doar as antigas vestes dos nômades e alcoólitos do ar, sempre chegavam coisas novas, e algumas eram apenas esquecidas naquele enorme depósito.

Mako evitou se estapear.

–Isso é meu. – Apontou Mako, para uma das camisas empilhadas na cama.

–Ui, já estão assim? – Zombou Asami.

– Eu esqueci aqui antes de me mudar. – Respondeu na defensiva, sentindo o rosto queimar, fazendo as duas rirem em contentamento.

– Desde aquela época então? Nossa. – Perturbou Asami, se divertindo com o constrangimento bobo do amigo. Ela mesma havia encontrado a roupa no depósito.

– O que faz aqui, Mako? – Perguntou Korra, estranhando o fato de ele estar lá àquela hora, durante o expediente. Havia sido renomeado detetive assim que o conflito com Kuvira acabou.

– Foram encontrados pistas de um caso na ilha, então passei para te convidar pra almoçar mais tarde.

Korra se jogou no pescoço dele, deferindo beijos em seus lábios, feliz com o convite. Adorava quando podia almoçar com Mako. Ainda mais quando o convite vinha dele furando o expediente só para vê-la.

–Agora tenho que descer antes que Lin nos mate. – Falou ele, após responder ao penúltimo beijo, indo para mais um quando Asami exclamou um _eca._

–Vaza Mako.

–Lamento Asami. – Falou, deferindo um último e apaixonado beijo na namorada.

– Esse é meu garoto agora, _nigga_. – Disse Asami entrelaçando os braços no de Korra, gesticulando como um moleque de rua, assim que Mako a soltou.

– Só trazendo minha galera pra resolvemos isso, falou parça. – Respondeu, incorporando a brincadeira e despedindo-se de Asami com um estalar de mãos, mais socos, dedinhos colados e toda série de cumprimentos de rua com mãos que ela nem imaginava existir.

– _Now you're in R.C! These streets will make you feel brand new_. – Continuou Asami, dando play no radio assim que Mako saiu.

Ambas voltaram a pular e cantar.

Korra já sentia suas cordas vocais falharem quando ambas se jogaram na cama de cansaço e euforia. Ainda riam quando seus cabelos se encontraram no momento que deitaram fitando o teto.

– Acho que é tempo de eu ir. – Falou Asami após ficarem em silêncio por um longo momento.

Korra demorou de responder. Pensou naquela ilha sem Asami. Não fora só pra ela que aquela estada estava fazendo bem. Ela mesma também precisava daquilo.

Após os tempos escuros e de solidão, era bom estar rodeada de tanta gente. Gostava da ilha, da familiaridade de tudo aquilo. De estar com as crianças, Tenzin, Pema e Asami, agora. Mas os tempos estavam mudando. Em breve, Jinora e Ikki passariam a viajar pelo mundo também, com os demais nômades. Todos seguiriam seu rumo, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ali ainda seria lugar para ela?

Ela virou o rosto para olhar para a amiga, observando seu perfil. Ela era forte. Havia vivido sozinha pelos últimos três anos, também. Readaptar-se-ia a antiga vida.

– Eu acho que você vai se sair bem. - Disse Korra após outro momento de longo silêncio.

–Espero. - Suspirou Asami, virando a face para ela, com um sorriso tranquilizador, fazendo Korra esboçar um sorriso de volta.

– Imagino que deve ser bom, sabe. Viver por sua própria conta. – Divagou Korra.

– Um pouco de solidão, um pouco de liberdade não é ruim. - Ponderou a outra.

Ela sempre quis saber como era. Mesmo conflitos com Tenzin e os pais antes da guerra civil e de seu ''desaparecimento'', quando resolveu voltar a Republica City. Talvez por ter passado a vida inteira, especialmente os últimos anos, rodeada de pessoas cuidando dela, sempre tivera esse desejo. Mas agora ela não era mais uma adolescente querendo liberdade ou validação, como era com seus Pais e Tenzin, nem a garota perdida que fora, quando resolveu lidar com os seus problemas sozinha. Estava na hora de começar a pensar em si como uma adulta, que precisava cuidar de si.

Talvez fosse seu tempo de ir também.

...

– Preciso de uma ajuda – Disse Korra assim que chegou no almoço, trazendo consigo um jornal. Queria que ele fosse o primeiro a saber.

– Em quê? - Perguntou Mako curioso, enquanto ela se sentava.

– Estou procurando um lugar pra morar. – Anunciou Korra.

–Como assim? Você teve algum problema com o Tenzin?

–Não, eu só acho que será bom pra mim. Ter responsabilidades, autonomia... Bem, acho posso tentar ajeitar minha vida agora. – Confessou Korra.

Ele a encarou. Uma parte dela a entendia. Korra sempre fora um espírito rebelde, louco por liberdade. Não estranhava ela querer mais independência à essa altura. O fato de ter sempre contado com a superproteção que ia de seus pais, à toda white lótus, Pema e Tenzin, dera a ela, por muito tempo, uma necessidade de se provar, a levando a assumir muitos riscos desnecessários. O preocupava a ideia dela vivendo sozinha, apesar de ter certeza que ela saberia cuidar de si.

– Que tipo de lugar você quer?- Cedeu após ponderar a ideia.

– Um loft, qualquer lugar pequeno e não muito caro. – Falou, não querendo começar a vida se endividando excessivamente.

– Quem diria que você aprenderia a pensar tão bem em finanças. – Riu Mako, lembrando-se de até outro dia Korra mal ter ideia do que fazer com um salário.

–É, e também um lugar grande vai me fazer sentir falta das crianças. –Disse Korra. Não seria uma separação tão fácil para ela, apesar de sentir que precisava.

–Tente olhar algo em Luz. É um bom bairro. É popular, e o pão é ótimo.- Sugeriu Mako. A verdade é que ele pensara no fato do lugar ser razoavelmente seguro e tranquilo, quase sem ocorrências de crimes.

–Soa bom. – Falou Korra, correndo os olhos pela coluna do bairro. Havia alguns anúncios de lofts.

– Aproveite para olhar uma casa nas Acácias. – Disse Mako.

– Por quê?

–Moraremos lá quando nos casarmos. – Disse Mako querendo não soar muito sério. Não que aquilo fosse uma piada, mas ele nem sabia se Korra pretendia se casar um dia, e tinha tido até então receio de assustá-la com uma conversa do tipo. Provavelmente era tudo que Korra menos pensara na vida.

A garota riu.

– Casar até ok, mas morar em casa? – Zombou Korra.- Aí já é vandalismo.

– Que você tem contra casas? – Perguntou Mako, pronto pra argumentar.

–Bem, não são altas. Apartamentos são e quando chegarmos em casa, poderemos ter uma boa visão da baia. – Falou Korra, rindo de como tudo aquilo soava. Nunca se permitira muito imaginar a vida com Mako. Toda vez que pensamentos do tipo chegavam à sua mente, ela os espantava, alegando haver coisas muito mais importantes, prioridades. E que eles eram jovens.

–Isso por que você não conhece as Acácias. Ela tem a melhor visão da baia de toda R. C. - Contrapôs Mako.- Pés de cerejeira que tingem o chão durante a primavera, e que proporcionam bons chás para se tomar ao entardecer.

Korra se deixou imaginar como seria uma vida assim. Com chás ao lado do Mako enquanto contemplava a escuridão dar um beijo de sombras na luz do dia, tingindo o céu das mais diversas cores. Não seria uma vida ruim.

– E a Naga vai apreciar o espaço.

– Espíritos, você está jogando baixo.- Falar da Naga já era demais.

– Isso porque ainda não falei nas crianças.

A sombra de um sorriso passou no rosto de Korra. Ela contemplou Mako por um breve instante. Sabia que aquilo era uma brincadeira. Mas também possuía um fundo de verdade. Mako nunca tinha tido uma casa. Ao menos desde a perda de seus pais. Devia ser importante pra ele ter uma um dia. Não só casa, mas um lar. Um lar de verdade. Com crianças que sobem em pés de cerejeira e tudo. Algo que provavelmente ele nunca conseguiria ter com ela.

Nunca pensara muito em ter filhos. Mal brincava de boneca, apesar de ter tido uma que amara do modo que só uma criança pode amar um brinquedo. Mas adorava ter crianças por perto. Sempre soube que queria isso para si um dia. Um dia bem distante, mas queria. Depois que essa possibilidade foi roubada, baniu pensamentos do tipo. Se convencera que quando estivesse pronta para ter um filho, o adotaria e o amaria de todo coração. Mas não podia pedir isso a Mako. Aquilo era seu destino, não podia fadá-lo a isso também.

– Acho bom pedirmos o almoço. – Disse Korra, mudando de assunto


	7. Chapter 7

Saíra da festa assim que acabou sua contribuição formal dizendo a si mesma que precisava descansar. Asami e Iroh pareciam tão entretidos juntos, que optou por despedir-se sussurrando uma piada para que apenas ela ouvisse, apontando para o drinque ela tomava.

_Agora_ _somos_ _duas_ _precisando_ _de_ _carona_.

Ela sorriu e acenou, corando levemente. Como havia ido a festa na companhia dela, pegou o primeiro táxi a passar assim que saiu. A noite era fria, mas era agradável manter a janela aberta e sentir aquela corrente gélida sobre sua face. Aproximando-se de seu destino, preparou-se para pagar a taxista, vasculhando suas coisas na elegante carteira de mão que portava, levou suas mãos a suas vestes e pôde identificar uma presença solitária, posta ali pouco antes de a festa começar. Seu brilho cintilante revelava-se tão intenso, que por um segundo, Korra esqueceu que a noite se fazia especialmente escura.

— Seu destino, senhorita? — perguntou a taxista assim que chegou em frente a seu prédio com um tom meramente informativo.

Definitivamente aquele não era seu destino àquela noite. Não era ali que devia estar, e ao olhar para aquela pedra pôde ter certeza.

— Não, para a zona leste, por favor. — pediu sobre o olhar inquisidor dela, esperando confirmação. Talvez ela estivesse planejando encerrar seu turno ali, mas acelerou sem hesitar uma segunda vez, após um suspiro.

...

Sua vontade era arrombar a porta com um chute como fizera com a porta da delegacia certa vez, mas não parecia ser de bom tom. Ainda mais, porque só batera três vezes na porta. Mas ele também não precisava demorar tanto. Estava ensaiando a quarta batida, quando Mako atendeu a porta com uma cara de surpresa. Ele havia se desfeito do smoking e Korra não podia evitar pensar no quanto aquele ar casual da camisa social de gola desabotoada e cabelo desengrenado caia bem nele.

— Korra... O que faz aqui? — perguntou Mako com expressão confusa.

Por alguns segundos ela se viu incapaz de explicar, ou mesmo esboçar qualquer reação, limitando-se a olhá-lo e respirar.

— Eu não sei. Só... Quando eu era pequena eu adorava ouvir uma história que Katara contava. Era sobre amor, ele sempre tão fascinante e poderoso. Eu não podia evitar gostar de ouvir e imaginar se um dia eu saberia como é ter um pouco daquela glória. Aí eu conheci você, e tudo se mostrou sempre tão bagunçado. Às vezes as histórias fazem tudo parecer tão fácil. Acho que elas omitem os temores, incertezas, o fato de sempre haver tempos difíceis e da vida sempre ter umas guinadas, como se os desafios retirassem um pouco do seu esplendor. Mas não é verdade. O amor é como uma pedra que se lapidou com atrito, só reflete luz e brilha mais ainda na escuridão. Como essa pedra — disse, mostrando a Mako. — Ela brilha desde que me apaixonei por você, e nunca deixou de brilhar. Às vezes fico com medo de não darmos certo, tenho medo não darmos certo, mas já demos. Eu sei que sempre teremos um ao outro, independentemente de como estaremos, enquanto tivermos um ao outro estaremos bem, e acho que essa é a melhor coisa do amor que ninguém fala.

Não sabia o que se seguiria, quando Mako se aproximou, puxando-a pelas mãos e fechando a porta atrás dela, sussurrando três palavras que pareceram colocar seu mundo no lugar.

— Bom ter você.

Ela o encarou, sentindo uma carga elétrica em seu estômago. A luz era baixa, mas ela podia ver claramente aqueles olhos âmbar.

— Quero que fique com isso. E quando olhar para seu brilho, não importa onde eu esteja, saiba que estarei nisso com você. — falou, apertando sua mão na dele, juntamente com a pedra, enquanto seus olhares se encontravam como se estivesse naquelas entrelinhas uma promessa secreta. Talvez naquele momento, estivesse transmitindo para Mako a segurança que ele sempre lhe dera. Sempre estariam ali uma para o outro. Muito mais que uma promessa entre dois amantes, tratava-se de uma promessa de lealdade, de companheiros de uma vida.

Ambas as suas mãos se entrelaçaram, enquanto seus olhos sustentavam promessas silenciosas. Sua respiração que estava praticamente compassada após ser alterada com a corrida que fizera para o apartamento voltou a se desestabilizar com a proximidade, acelerando-se ainda mais quando ele a puxou pra um beijo. Ela correspondeu aquele beijo doce, envolvendo-o com seus braços, até findá-lo lentamente, entrelaçando novamente sua mão na mão que Mako continha a pedra e guia-lo silenciosamente pelo apartamento.

As luzes da cidade assemelhavam-se a estrelas frias irradiando seu esplendor a partir da janela do cômodo escuro que possuía uma cama em seu centro, armários brancos que ocupavam metade de uma das paredes e uma bancada de mármore que marcava a divisa do quarto com um pequeno escritório. Até o interior da bancada era abarrotado de livros. Quando se virou para Mako, um sorriso tolo nasceu na face de ambos, e ele elevou uma de suas mãos à sua face.

— Fecha os olhos — falou pausadamente, dirigindo a mão até suas pálpebras fazendo-as se fecharem. Apesar de sua curiosidade, esforçou-se para seguir a recomendação e esperar. Quando ele pediu para que abrisse novamente, uma corrente de lanternas de fogo queimava acima de si, como uma pequena constelação acima de sua cabeça. Não pôde evitar sorrir novamente com a surpresa. Era como ter um céu só deles. Sempre quisera ter uma daquelas lanternas no seu quarto, para ficar brincando de acender e apagar, mas aquilo fora uma das poucas proibições que sua mãe a impôs ao longo da vida. Tinha medo que ocorresse algum acidente que envolvesse labaredas de fogo queimando a filha enquanto dormia.

— Tenho que assumir que é divertido. — disse Mako, que comprara aquelas correntes há alguns anos, lembrando-se do quanto Korra gostava de acender e apagar aquilo. — Mas não é isso que tenho pra você.

— Você não vai fazer suspense não é?

— Sim. Quero garantir que não vai sair daqui correndo agora.

— Eu não vou correr, estar aqui é tudo que eu quero agora — disse, esforçando-se para ficar a centímetros de sua face. Mako não hesitou em pressionar os lábios contra os seus, trazendo seu corpo para mais perto de si.

Suas mãos percorreram as costas do namorado exigindo a mesma ausência de distância. Ele não demorou de conduzi-la a bancada que marcava a divisa do quarto com o escritório, encaixando-se entre suas pernas. Sua pele era quente e suas mãos queriam explorar seu corpo todo. Elas desceram por suas costas até a sua cintura, enquanto seus lábios se dirigiam a seu pescoço, direcionando-se lentamente ao lóbulo da sua orelha, alternando entre beijos e leves sucções. A pressão exercida por seus lábios, e sua respiração quente sobre sua pele fazia toda extensão do seu corpo se arrepiar. Ela não hesitou em enlaçar suas mãos em suas costas, talvez de modo bem menos delicado do que Mako faria. Quando chegaram à frente do seu tronco, percebeu que precisava sentir o corpo dele, explorar cada músculo, escorregando assim suas mãos por baixo de sua blusa, não demorando em tirá-la, com sua ajuda, explorando os músculos do seu tórax com urgência quando ela se viu livre da peça, no momento em que seus lábios voltaram a se encontrar.

As mãos dele caminharam provocativamente por sua cintura, entre apertos e carícias suaves, até seus dedos chegarem à base do seu seio, prescrevendo um ciclo sutil de carícias que quase a fizeram implorar por mais. Ele parecia estar disposto a brincar com seu desejo quando um de seus dedos tocara seu núcleo, que já se encontrava rígido, transcrevendo uma trajetória circular antes de suas mãos os englobarem, sentindo a maciez e firmeza de seus seios, apertando-os, provocando um frenesi em todo o seu corpo. Ela, em resposta, deferiu beijos e mordidas ao longo de seu pescoço, enquanto se inebriava com a sensação daquelas mãos em si. Ele também estava imerso na sensação de poder tê-la tão entregue, ansiando por poder aproveitar cada toque, cada gemido e cada manifestação de prazer que sua namorada expressava. Temia intimidá-la quando suas mãos percorreram suas pernas, levantando as bordas de seu vestido, dirigindo-se a parte interior de sua coxa, mas ela não se retraiu. Aquilo a fez sentir uma pressão abaixo do ventre, fazendo-a se contorcer implorando por aquele toque quente. Sentiu-se grata por estar apoiada na bancada, por ter certeza que suas pernas vacilariam mediante aqueles toques cheios de luxúria.

Seus lábios se voltaram para seu colo, traçando um caminho que oscilava entre sucções e beijos, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam a alça do vestido.

— Você sabe que sempre pode parar. — sussurrou Mako, sugando a pele da clavícula, sua respiração contra a pele sensível e umedecida provocava um arrepio instigante.

— Mas eu não quero. — afirmou convicta, motivando Mako a buscar acesso a seus seios, não resistindo à necessidade de senti-lo em seus lábios, deixando-se consumar o desejo, pressionando-os, entre mordidas e chupadas em cada ponto até chegar a seu centro enrijecido enquanto sentia os espasmos corpo de Korra em resposta, no ritmo de seu toque abafando gemidos e enroscando os dedos em seus cabelos.

Korra sentia que queria mais, obrigando-se a levantar e Mako viu naquilo o momento propício para livrá-la do vestido, queimando suas ligas e o fazendo cair sobre o chão, tomando cuidado para não machuca-la.

— Meu turno. — disse Korra, deslizando suas mãos pelo cós da calça dele, esforçando-se para abri-la. Ao deslizar o zíper, a resposta dele se limitou a jogá-la na cama, travando uma batalha com os pés para se livrar da calça, deitando-se cuidadosamente sobre ela, fazendo-a ceder espaço entre suas pernas, sentindo sua ereção entre seus quadris. Ela já pulsava quase que dolorosamente, ansiando por libertação, mas não era hora.

Ele apreciava sua pele, queria sentir cada centímetro em seus lábios, e não demorou a descer um perigoso trajeto pelo seu torso. Korra o fitou com uma expressão de curiosidade, enquanto a boca dele brincava com seu corpo até chegar ao limite de seu ventre, pulando propositalmente a região dos quadris, passando para a região interna de sua coxa. Korra retorcia-se com a provocante sensação, a umidade se sua saliva demarcava um caminho de fogo em seu corpo, através de mordidas e sucções, seus quadris balançavam a espera de mais. E ele chegou.

Mako não resistiu à ideia de sentir mais de perto o cheiro da feminilidade que exalava dela, inalando profundamente, ainda através da calcinha, antes de chupar aquela região, sentindo aquela umidade em seus lábios. Korra se contorcia cravando as mãos em sua nuca, ditando um ritmo com os quadris, até se deixar assumir que precisava de mais, retirando a peça com a ajuda de Mako, que a deslizou ao longo de suas pernas, colocando-se novamente ente elas, finalmente deleitando-se com a intimidade da garota, chupando sua parte mais sensível em um ritmo feroz, estabelecido pela movimentação que Korra ditava com os quadris. A entorpecente sensação de ter a língua dele em sua intimidade, chupando-a e lambendo, era como uma chama que a fazia queimar de prazer. Até os breves momentos em que ele alternava com beijos onde era possível sentir apenas a corrente quente de sua respiração a fazia arder.

Seu corpo estava entorpecido, suplicava entre gemidos para que ele não parasse, não podia. Ao perceber a agitação da namorada, que se encontrava perto do ápice, obrigou-se a provar pela última vez seu sabor e interromper o que fazia, voltando a subir, colocando-se em posição de encará-la. Havia fogo em seus olhos, e ela reivindicou seus lábios, ajudando-o a se desfazer da última peça que ainda usava.

Ao olhá-la mais uma vez, pode observar uma expressão serena, mas ao mesmo tempo tão vulnerável. Ele a beijou delicadamente uma última vez, antes de suas testas se colarem. Movido pela necessidade de estar dentro dela, impulsionou-se para adentrar a cavidade úmida de seu corpo, sendo recebido com certa resistência por suas constritas paredes virginais, que por fim se colocaram em torno de toda sua extensão como um vício, mas ele se absteve de reclamar qualquer outro movimento até que ela se acostumasse com a nova sensação, usando todo autocontrole que possuía. Não queria machuca-la.

Ela abafou um gemido de dor ao ser preenchida, colando mais firmemente sua testa à de Mako, sentindo a pulsação e o calor daquele membro em si causando uma dor ardente. Não pode evitar as lágrimas que se formaram. Ele deslizou as mãos por sua face buscando afastar as lágrimas de seu rosto.

— Ei... Tudo bem. — sussurrou, prendendo sua face em suas mãos e beijando-a delicadamente, tentando garantir que ela ficaria bem. — Eu amo você.

Ela acenou entre lágrimas. Confiava nele. Ele era o homem eu ela amava, e estava ali, assegurando que tudo ficaria bem, que a amava também. Testou mover o quadril lentamente, sentindo o calor daquele membro pulsando dentro de si. Mako seguiu seus movimentos lentos, sentindo-a relaxar abaixo dele aos poucos.

A dor não se dissipara com os movimentos, mas aquilo não atenuava seu desejo de senti-lo dentro de si. Seus músculos internos flexionados em torno dele aumentava a mista sensação de dor e prazer.

Ele mexia-se dentro dela devagar, acompanhando o ritmo proposto até que aos poucos, estes ficaram mais exigentes, fazendo-o deslizar-se para dentro e para fora de seu centro escorregadio em um ritmo cada vez mais voraz. Ela reagia buscando enterrá-lo em si tão profundamente o quanto podia, ajustando-o entre suas coxas e cravando seus dedos em suas costas enquanto inebriava-se com o prazer de tê-lo em si. Eram uma só carne.

_Uma_ _só_ _chama_.

Uma só energia que fluía ao longo da noite experimentando a paixão, o amor e liberdade. Ela admirava a gentileza e doçura de cada segundo, assim como a alternada intensidade de outros. Tudo tão natural. Seus corpos dançaram ao longo da noite com as descobertas e prazeres. Quando ela aninhou-se em seus braços exausta após alcançarem o êxtase, pode sentir suas lágrimas molharem seu peito, mas o sorriso emocionado que ela continha quando o olhou o fez deixar de temer tê-la machucado, pois ele também partilhava da mesma emoção. Ambos se olharam sorrindo por uma fração de segundos, até ele beijar carinhosamente sua tez suada antes de assisti-la pegar no sono.


	8. Chapter 8

O sol queimava seus fios castanhos fazendo-os refletir uma áurea dourada. Poderia passar o dia ali, observando sua expressão serena, a respiração lenta, seu coração batendo no ritmo do seu. Era como estar dentro de uma canção que passara a vida querendo ouvir. As lembranças da noite anterior passavam em sua mente todo o tempo fazendo-o apertar ela um pouco mais forte contra o seu peito e sorrir de soslaio em seguida apenas por ter sido real. Repreendeu-se por um segundo pelo apreço egocêntrico da ideia de ter sido o único que sabia o que era tê-la tocado. O que a havia tido em seus braços, sentido os suspiros que seu toque causava contra a sua pele, o que havia ouvido os sons do seu prazer. Mas independentemente de sua percepção possessiva, sabia que ambos haviam partilhado algo que jamais poderiam partilhar com outro alguém.

Lembrava-se da primeira vez que adormeceram juntos e do susto que tomou ao vê-la recostada em si. Chegava a ser irônico perceber que aquilo terminaria assim, com ela recostada em seu peito trazendo uma tranquilidade e paz que nem julgava possível conhecer.

Afastou-se cuidadosamente dela, que se remexeu preguiçosamente com sua ausência, parecia em um sono tão bom que Mako quase podia se sentir mal por possuir um lamento.

_Por que você tem que odiar manhãs hein?_

Murmurou praticamente para si mesmo, passando a mão por um de seus braços e dando um beijo leve em seu ombro. Ela logo partiria, e queria tanto poder passar mais tempo com ela.

...

As cenas da noite anterior ainda vagavam por sua mente como um sonho retroativo quando despertou lentamente sentindo o cheiro, tão popular em Republic City àquela hora, de asagohan. Sentou-se na cama preguiçosamente se embalando com o cobertor e se obrigou a localizar algo para vestir, catando a camisa de Mako que se encontrava jogada no chão. A fisgada de dor que sentiu ao andar foi um lembrete do que havia acontecido, assim como o as manchas rubras que marcavam os lençóis. Era bastante até para suas expectativas de uma aprendiz de Katara, então os retirou da cama rapidamente, buscando se dirigir discretamente à lavanderia se deparando com Mako cozinhando atrás do balcão ao chegar ao vão de entrada.

— Limpando um pouco da bagunça — defendeu-se com um sorriso sem jeito ao ter seus planos de discrição interrompidos pelo olhar inquisidor de Mako.

— Não se preocupe com isso. — disse ele tomando os lençóis de sua mão e se dirigindo à lavanderia que ficava pouco depois da cozinha.

Ela fitou as tigelas de missoshiru e tamagoyaki que aparentemente estavam prontas, e a de arroz, que parecia congelado. Então a levou ao fogo e ia acrescentando água, quando foi interrompida por Mako apagando o fogo apressadamente.

— O que está fazendo? — indagou após desligar o fogo, puxando-a para longe de sua quase obra culinária.

— Esquentando o arroz. —falou descontraída, não entendendo o desespero de Mako.

— Você não pode apenas esquentar o arroz. — falou ainda rindo do pequeno choque cultural. — ia virar uma papa.

Grãos ainda eram um mistério para Korra. Não tinha culpa se a alimentação do polo sul era tradicionalmente carnívora por não poderem contar com a riqueza da agricultura para se alimentar.

— Óbvio que eu sei disso. — falou Korra recusando-se a ceder. — Apenas observe. — prosseguiu ligando o fogo e fazendo sinal para que ele não interrompesse. Mako parecia perto de ter uma síncope, quando ela percebeu que a água estava quente o bastante e a fez evaporar.

— Sabe, a coisa de _avatar_ e etc. — zombou, fingindo superioridade.

— Não vai admitir que não sabia, não é? — perguntou, segurando-a pela cintura.

— Você me subestimou. — defendeu-se.

— Não tem problema na coisa de ''essencialmente carnívora'' nem nada. — provocou forçando aspas com os dedos.

Eles riram lembrando de algo no passado.

— Pois bem, vou comprovar minhas habilidades. — falou, emburrando a cara e remexendo os armários e retirando algas, salmão e chocolate.

**3 anos antes**

_Já passava das duas da manhã na ilha do Templo do Ar quando Mako ouviu um ruído incessante vindo da cozinha e passos sorrateiros. Aproximou-se e quando sua presença foi notada pela namorada, esta tentou ocultar o que fazia como se tivesse protegendo a própria vida._

_— Korra, o que está fazendo? — indagou como se falasse com uma criança, esperando confissão de uma Korra que tentava ocultar com o corpo alguma coisa._

_— Nada, você está dormindo. — falou sobressaltada gesticulando como se estivesse pedindo um cessar fogo. — Dormindo, ok?_

_— Então você não está comendo carne em um templo vegetariano? — perguntou cinicamente._

_— Sim, tudo coisa da sua cabeça, armadilha de sua psique. — sussurrou, tentando expulsá-lo da cozinha._

_— Suponho que Tenzin vai querer saber..._

_— Você tá dormindo, cacete! — ralhou Korra, prestes a carbonizar o namorado._

_— Pois bem, não deve ter problema dizer que. — falou baixinho criando um suspense final antes de elevar a voz alto o suficiente para toda Republic City ouvir. — Korra está comendo carne. — perturbou, quase gritando as quatro últimas palavras, fazendo Korra correr para tapar sua boca com as mãos realmente irritada, enquanto ele ria._

_— Não tenho culpa de ser essencialmente carnívora. — argumentou, fitando o sushi recheado de salmão e chocolate que havia acabado de inventar._

_— Nem eu. — falou Mako, precipitando-se em comer o verdadeiro achando da ilha enquanto ria juntamente com Korra das restrições alimentares do lugar. Ambos sentiam falta de carne._

_— Em nossa casa terá salmão com chocolate todo dia. — determinou assim que terminaram o prato, fazendo Korra agradecer o fato das luzes estarem apagadas para ele não notar sua face queimando._

...

— Continua maravilhoso. — apreciou ele terminado de comer a mistura empanada ao seu lado no balcão de divisa entre a sala e a cozinha. — Merece até uma recompensa. — falou pausadamente, tocando os dedos em sua face com um sorriso convencido e a puxando para um beijo. Korra reagiu erguendo-se da cadeira do balcão e direcionando Mako pela sala durante o beijo

— Acho que devo notificar que seu asagohan também estava muito bom. — sussurrou em ameaça despertando um olhar inquisidor de Mako, pouco antes de ser empurrado para o sofá, enquanto ela se jogava sobre ele, flexionando suas pernas sobre seus quadris e o beijando avidamente.

Mako se entregou a sensação de ter aqueles lábios junto ao seu, enquanto as mãos delas percorria seu peitoral de modo exigente. Ele não hesitou em percorrer uma de suas mãos por aquelas pernas macias enquanto a outra caminhava por cima da fina camada de linho da camisa que ela vestia, delineando seus mamilos pouco antes de apertar seu peito firmemente extraindo um gemido de prazer.

Sentiu sua respiração em sua orelha, quando ela mordiscava e a lambia, parando por um breve segundo para encará-lo, mordendo o lábio inferior com uma espécie de sorriso que ele não conhecia até então.

A fitou com uma leve apreensão pouco antes de vê-la traçar um rastro de mordidas e beijos por sua pele rumo ao seu abdômen, deliciando-se com seus zumbidos gratificantes de encorajamento que ele expressava. Mako sentiu a pressão em suas calças aumentar quando os beijos passaram a oscilar pouco abaixo de seu ventre e sua mão passou a deslizar sobre ele, abrindo logo depois suas calças.

Sua determinação obstinada em agradá-lo colocou Mako em aviso prévio, porque sabia que ela tinha toda a intenção de fazê-lo engolir suas palavras. Mas antes que pudesse ensaiar qualquer protesto, Korra puxou a última camada de sua roupa e depositou um beijo orvalhado sobre a extremidade de sua intimidade. Seus dedos se agruparam por reflexo em seus cabelos, emaranhando-o de modo que ocultou o sorriso convencido de Korra de sua visão.

Ela repetiu provocativamente o beijo, brincando levemente com a língua pouco antes de envolvê-lo com sua boca. O calor inconfundível que ela criou em torno de sua pele sensível rasgou um silvo de êxtase da garganta de Mako. Começando a chupá-lo provisoriamente, intercalando com lambidas por sua extensão, seguidas por chupadas mais vorazes ao criar mais confiança quando ele respondeu com gemidos guturais de prazer. Ele automaticamente torcia suas mãos em seu cabelo em uma tentativa de se manter e se empurrar mais profundamente em sua boca. Korra podia sentir ele se contendo, o que só aumentou o seu desejo de fazê-lo perder o controle.

Korra buscou definir o ritmo colocando a mão na base de sua ereção, flexionando novamente os lábios em torno dele aumentando a velocidade em que o chupava. Mordendo o lábio para abafar seus gemidos, Mako penteou para trás a cortina de mechas do cabelo de Korra para que ele pudesse assistir a si mesmo desaparecer em sua boca novamente e novamente.

Ela estava absolutamente certa de que estava levando-o ao limite, mas antes que pudesse testá-lo, Mako a conteve, empurrando-a delicadamente enquanto buscava se apoiar para olhá-la.

— Korra, pare, eu vo... Aaah... — Sua advertência foi abruptamente e pragmaticamente interrompida, por Korra empurrando seu peito contra o sofá e transformando a hesitação em um gemido surdo quando o chupou lascivamente, intensificando o contato com toda sua extensão até vê-lo se render à sua libertação.

O gosto amargo, quase adstringente, a fez se desconectar por um momento do que estava fazendo, antes de decidir se render ao seu instinto primitivo e ao puro desejo de sentir aquele líquido em sua pele, reivindicando tudo com os lábios, envolvendo-o novamente até o fluxo sanar.

Mako a puxou para perto de si pouco depois de se restabelecer enquanto Korra o fitava com uma leve expressão de incerteza. Ele deslizou as mãos por sua face notando o quanto de si havia se espalhado por ela.

— Acho que tem que tomar um banho, _avatar_ Korra. — sussurrou beijando-a com volúpia, deslizando um dos lados de sua camisa com mãos. Korra deixou-se conduzir por ele enquanto a despia rumo ao banheiro passando a mão por se corpo de modo exigente e voraz. O último botão de sua camisa havia sido desabotoado quando ele a jogou no box. Ambos se encararam quando a água começou a correr pelos seus rostos, apreciando a sensação da água quente em seus corpos, a proximidade de um do outro.

Mako se aproximou de seus lábios disposto a pegar tudo dela para si, passando uma de suas mãos por suas pernas e trazendo-a para mais perto do seu corpo, beijando e mordiscando seu colo e o vão entre os seios, deliciando-se com a luxúria de tê-la como sua. Arrastou-a sem protestos para um dos limites do box, pressionando contra a parede enquanto ela deslizava as mãos, entre apertos e carícias, por suas costas e pelos músculos de seu abdômen. Ela não teria o controle novamente.

— Não dessa vez. — determinou, pegando suas mãos e prendendo-as acima de sua cabeça com um dos punhos.

— Vai ter que aprender a perder às vezes, officer. — provocou, tentado se libertar enquanto o via sacar uma corrente com dois aros de metal em suas extremidades.

— Agora você é minha_, Avatar_. — disse, utilizando-se da haste metálica do boxe para algemá-la, reivindicando seus lábios. Korra respondeu seu beijo na mesma intensidade, antes de virá-la contra a parede, mordiscando e beijando seu pescoço enquanto suas mãos apertavam seus seios gerando uma corrente de prazer que envolvia seus sentidos. Uma das mãos deslizou por seu ventre, apalpando ousadamente sua intimidade antes de se focar em produzir movimentos circulares em seu centro, que causavam uma sensação de torpor em seu corpo. Já expressava murmúrios de prazer quando sentiu dois dedos adentrarem sua cavidade úmida, fazendo-a mexer os quadris em movimento de vai e vem só para senti-lo deslizar em sua intimidade. Mako acelerou o movimento de seus dedos dentro dela e ela quase gritou por mais. Precisava de mais.

Ele pareceu sentir sua exigência, uma vez que antes que pedisse, pôde sentir seu membro rígido entrar em si buscando vencer a resistência que seu corpo ainda determinava através de uma estocada rápida e rasa. Ela mexeu vagarosamente os quadris esperando preencher-se, sentindo uma dor latente, antes de deixar-se guiar pelo desejo de sentir ele se mover dentro de si.

Minutos depois, ela estava tremendo em torno dele, suas paredes úmidas convulsionando violentamente em torno de seu comprimento rígido. Mako a seguiu, seu clímax eclodiu de seu corpo com força explosiva. Ele gemeu em voz alta, o prazer rasgando sua garganta, agarrando Korra perto de si, seu corpo inteiro tremendo.

Quando os últimos resquícios de seu orgasmo finalmente desapareceram, Mako a soltou, puxando-a para água, onde ambos finalizaram o banho lentamente, deixando ir o suor da exaustão de seus corpos que haviam acabado de se amar.

— E o seu destino agora? — perguntou Mako a embalando com uma toalha por cima ombros, brincando de enxugar algumas gotas de água mais evidentes em seu cabelo.

— Preciso pegar minhas coisas em casa e a Naga. — falou.

— Certo, devemos pedir um taxi. — falou Mako sem notar o ato falho.

— Eu não sou de dizer isso, mas veja bem: Eu não tenho o que vestir. — falou com divertimento e uma onda de risos que se espalhou pelo quarto com a lembrança de que ele havia queimado suas roupas na noite anterior.

— Vou buscar suas coisas então. — Ofereceu-se ele, após se recuperar do excesso de risos.

Quando ele saiu, aproveitou sua ausência para secar o cabelo e pegar outra camiseta para vestir temporariamente, além de novos cobertores para a cama, derrubando uma caixa de pertences quando puxou um deles. Na hora, limitou-se a tirá-la do chão, devolvendo-a ao armário e prosseguiu com seus planos de deixar o quarto minimamente arrumado antes de ir comer mais um pouco mais. Ociosidade costumava deixá-la com fome.

Dividia um sanduíche de atum quando Mako chegou com suas malas e algumas sacolas.

— Sanduíches do Narook pra você. — falou animadamente, sabendo que adoraria por ser do lugar preferido dela.

— Não acredito. — correu Korra em sua direção animada tomando sua sacola e dando-lhe um beijo.

— Naga está lá em baixo.

— Tadinha, foi abandonada ontem. — lamentou por sua amiga, que devia tá se sentindo um pouco abandonada.

— Tem outra coisa também. — falou Mako um pouco sem jeito.

—O quê? — perguntou enquanto ele estendia um saco de farmácia.

— Nós fomos um pouco irresponsáveis ontem... E bem, hoje também na verdade, talvez... - ia dizendo do modo mais Mako do mundo.

—Tudo bem. — respondeu ela abrindo uma cartela com uma pílula de dose única e tomando.

— Desculpe, eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso... — desculpou-se realmente se sentindo mal por ela ter que arcar com sua irresponsabilidade.

— Eu não espero ter esse tipo de problema, mas devemos ser mais cautelosos da próxima vez.

—Por que não? — perguntou com uma expressão confusa ao notar o modo amargo com que falara aquilo, fugindo de seu olhar, puxando-a para si pela base de sua mão para que esta o encarasse.

— O veneno... É improvável que eu venha a ter filhos. — respondeu obrigando-se a olha-lo. — Eu queria... Um dia, sabe.

Seu olhar expunha tanta vulnerabilidade. Era algo importante para ela, mais uma coisa que havia sido roubado dela e que nada que fizesse poderia reparar. Não pode evitar envolve-la em seus braços buscando absorver sua dor.

— Eu lamento. — sussurrou apertando-a em seus braços e beijando o topo de sua cabeça, inalando mais uma vez a fragrância suave que exalava por longos minutos.

— Eu vou entender se você... — ia dizendo Korra, quebrando o silencia que havia se estabelecido durante o abraço.

— Korra, nem ouse. — interrompeu em um sussurro, negando-se a desfazer o abraço enquanto ela relutava por um segundo antes de se render novamente aquele aconchego. Aquele sussurro e ela apenas soube. Gerar filhos não significa nada para quem quer ter uma família. Ele e Bolin cresceram nas ruas, torcendo para serem vistos por alguém capaz de ama-los independentemente do sangue. Como podia supor que ele não sabia disso?

— Eu te amo. — murmurou em resposta.

— Eu também te amo, mas agora vá se vestir. — falou encarando-a e afrouxando o abraço. — Amo seu dia de tom boy, mas creio que tem uma viagem a fazer.

Ela assentiu, dirigindo-se ao quarto.

Assim que se trocou, sua atenção se voltou para uma das portas do armário de Mako como tivesse uma força magnética pedindo para abri-la. Não queria ser esse tipo de namorada que fuçava as coisas alheias, mas não pode evitar se sentir curiosa com a caixa que caiu mais cedo. Na hora, havia contido o instinto de abrir, mas estar uma segunda vez tão próxima daquilo era tentação de mais para não ceder. Então sucumbiu à curiosidade doentia, retirando a caixa do armário e a encarando por um longo segundo de dúvida antes de abrir.

Quando abriu, surpreendeu-se com uma foto tirada no Festival dos Espíritos Glaciais há anos atrás. Sorriu ao saber que ele havia guardado todo esse tempo. Além de haver algumas fotos de sua família, havia também alguns desenhos carinhosos de traços infantis que provavelmente havia ganhado de Bolin, com representações deles com seus pais, e em alguns momentos, só dele. Afinal, Mako se tornou a representação de sua família para o Bolin, com o tempo. Naquele momento sentiu uma corrente de ternura pelo amigo e pelo laço que sabia existir entre ele e Mako. Aquilo a fez se sentir uma invasora de memórias tão íntimas que quase a fez pensar em parar de vasculhara a caixa. Havia também uma fita azul marinho que puxou, deparando-se com uma pedra azul onde era possível observar o desenho do símbolo do seu elemento natural no seu interior.

Ela entrelaçou o colar entre seus dedos, observando-o sem reação pelo que pareceram longas horas.

— Comprei na viagem ao Polo Sul. — falou uma voz grave vinda da porta de modo sereno, fazendo-a se sentir grata por estar de costas para não vê-lo. — Não se assuste, não pretendia te dar na época. Não seria tão imprudente. — continuou com um resquício de humor. — Mas achei que talvez, depois que conseguisse um lugar pra nós, uma carreira na delegacia... Bem... Talvez.

Falou ele recostado na porta com uma expressão distante. Foi transportado para a lembrança do que sentiu ao comprar o colar. Aquela inciativa, assim como tudo que Korra inspirava, era movido pela vontade ser uma pouco melhor do que supostamente era, e inevitavelmente, por uma vontade de provar que não um jogador famoso interessado em se divertir com uma namoradinha sem importância, ou um rato de rua querendo tirar proveito de uma figura como a avatar. Queria estar à altura dela. Foi assim quando entrou na carreira militar, mas no momento que pegou o colar sentiu uma onda de esperança aquecer seu ser. Como se aquilo fosse à promessa de um futuro, uma vida que queria mais que tudo.

Resolveu se aproximar de Korra, que ainda tentava absorver a informação fitando o colar, sentando-se de frente a ela.

— Desculpe, eu não devia ter mexido nisso. — falou ela, tentando devolver o colar à caixa.

— Não. — pediu Mako, detendo-a. — É seu. Se um dia estiver pronta... Use.

Korra assentiu deixando uma lágrima solitária correr por sua face. Então os sentimentos dele não haviam mudado desde aquela época, ele ainda queria aquilo. Ela o abraçou, apertando o colar mais forte em suas mãos.

...

Os tons de laranja já tingiam o céu quando Korra se encontrou no porto prestes a embarcar. Passara o resto da tarde lá com Mako, após perder o primeiro navio. Sua cabeça se encontrava apoiada na curva do pescoço de Mako que a envolvia em um último abraço quando, quando se libertou, olhando-o pelo que seria a última vez antes de partir, ambos pareciam incapazes de dizer algo naquele momento.

— Então, estou esperando as últimas palavras. — disse brincando com o silêncio estabelecido no seu último momento ali.

— O quê? — perguntou Mako, com estranhamento.

— Algo como ''Te vejo em Breve'' ou ''Não leve 3 anos''. — perguntou com uma dose de humor.

Mako riu e a puxou para um segundo abraço seguido por um beijo em sua testa.

— Eu vou estar esperando, não? — falou com um sorriso de soslaio vendo Korra assentir pouco antes de partir.

Ele a esperaria. _Sempre_.


End file.
